battledebatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Korosensei
"Broadly speaking, there are two reasons a person feels the desire to teach something: Either he wants to pass on his successes or he wants to pass on his failures." -Korosensei Korosensei is a character from the anime and manga series Assassination Classroom by Yusei Matsui. Abilities Korosensei possesses a number of abilities, some on the human level, some superhuman. * Antimatter Physiology Because of this, Korosensei is immune to any weapon other than specially-designed Anti-Korosensei weapons. * Mucus Apparently a standard trait of antimatter organisms, this mucus can be used for cleaning, waterproofing, and adhesive. * Molting Once a month, Korosensei can shed his skin and use it as a sort of shield. This can be used for his own protection, or can be used to shield someone else even from military level explosives. Afterwards, his reaction speed is slightly slowed, but he is still easily fast enough to dodge the attacks of his students. * Regeneration If Korosensei loses one of his limbs, he can regenerate said limb. Afterwards, his reaction speed is slightly slowed, but he is still easily fast enough to dodge the attacks of his students. * Liquefication After drinking Manami Okuda's fourth poison, Korosensei gained the ability to control his fluidity and morph into a slime-like mass. In this state, he can fit in and through very small spaces while retaining his standard abilities (aside from those that obviously wouldn't work except in his normal shape). It is not believed that there are any downsides to this ability. * Coloring Korosensei can change his body to become any color he wants, whether for disguise, camoflague, or portraying his mood. When he blushes, the blush takes priority over his color change. * Absolute Defense Korosensei can shrink into an impenetrable sphere. For twenty-four hours, he is both entirely defended from any harm and is also entirely immobile. It's implied that if he were to come into contact with an anti-Korosensei substance while in this form, he would still die, but he would also explode, destroying everything nearby. * Superhuman Speed Korosensei has a listed maximum speed of Mach 20, and can reach that point from a standstill instantaneously. Practically speaking, we see examples of both his limits and his abilities. The only thing(s) we see move faster than him is/are a space shuttle, listed as moving at Mach 23, and other antimatter organisms. As for his abilities, we see many more examples. Korosensei is able to make "afterimage copies" of himself, which can simultaneously carry out separate tasks at a high level. We see him use this to individually teach each of his students at the same time. His reflexes allow him to catch flying projectiles such as bullets. He has also been shown opening a book, writing down the answer to a problem inside, and closing the book all before the grenade inside the book could detonate(although it should be noted that he had the problem memorized. One of them still exploded). He is able to molt and throw his skin over someone as a protection before a point-blank grenade can explode in their face. * Superhuman Senses Korosensei can detect even tiny changes in his environment, in temperature, sound, light, and smell. His hearing is beyond the human level, and he can identify people by their smell. * Superhuman Digestion Korosensei can digest any non-Anti-Korosensei material, and his teeth can crush any solid object. * Surgery Korosensei can do high-speed and extremely precise surgery. This may weaken his stamina. * Intelligence Before his transformation, Korosensei was considered a genius who could process and learn complex information in mere minutes. After his transformation, he can process information thousands of times faster than the average human. * Assassination Before his transformation, Korosensei was considered the best assassin in the world. * Eidetic Memory Korosensei is considered to have an eidetic memory. * Acidic Saliva Later on in the series, he reveals that throughout the entire series up to this point, he has been developing acid saliva. It doesn't seem to be very strong though, as he states it will take a few hours to lick through a metal bar. Weaknesses # When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show # He is surprisingly quick to panic # He is petty # His punches are weak # Boobs (Natural weaknesses) # He is humble and subservient to his superiors # He has no patience for wire puzzles # He gets motion sickness (This applies to vehicles only. During his sickness, he is still easily fast enough to dodge attacks from his students.) # He can't sleep on a pillow other than his own # He worries about appearances # He can't handle hot food # Getting wet # Juicy gossip # Hackneyed plot developments make him cry # He gets taken in by rumors # Time right after molting # Time right after regeneration # His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light # When he returns to normal after a serious situation, he gets embarrassed # He can only draw simple pictures # Heat fatigue # He's strict about poolside manner # He can't swim # He likes to gossip # He is weak against the occult (This applies to his fear of the occult. Occult magic has not actually been tested on him.) # If he can't gather people he feels worthless< # Tone-deafness # He sucks at hiding # Gets carried away by official positions # Heart (This is his weak point- if he is stabbed in the heart (by Anti-Korosensei weapons), he will die.) # Not related but acts like a doting parent # Gets insurance to avoid getting hurt # He doesn't really know what "your own football" means # He sucks at reporting # He suffers from road rage # Restructuring # Grabbing all his tentacles at once makes him unable to move # Unintentionally adding insult to injury # Completely Oblivious to the mood in moments of High tension. # Class 3-E students: Undeniably Korosensei's greatest weakness. He is only allowed to teach them on the condition that he never harms them or allows any of them to come to harm. Aside from this, he does genuinely care about them, so even if he wasn't sworn to do so, he would still try to protect them. Most of the assassination techniques that are closest to being successful are the ones that put his students in danger and force him to risk his life to protect them. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-E Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Superhuman Speed